


A Telephone Conversation During a Very Important Press Conference

by Corbeaun



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbeaun/pseuds/Corbeaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wrathful Luthor out for revenge. Silly. Future-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Telephone Conversation During a Very Important Press Conference

"Hello, Clark."

"..."

"Hmm, are you in a press conference?"

"..."

"Ah, yes. I remember. 'Very Important,' you told me last night, 'absolutely no distractions,' you said. Would you like to know what I'm plotting?"

"..."

"Ah, that's right. You can't talk. Pity. You do recall the LexCorp Executive Board meeting of August 1st? Don't hang up -- or I'll tell Cook to serve peas for a week."

"..."

"You know she likes me better."

"..."

"Good boy. Now. You do remember, don't you? Yes. Clark, I'm going to tell you a story, now."

"..."

"There was a young man -- let's call him Lex -- who innocently entrusted his earthly happiness to his lover, whose name was -- please, pay attention, this is important -- Cock Killer. Or CK for short."

"...mhh..."

"Yes, I do think that is amusing. Now, one day, on the morning of a very important meeting, Cock Killer walked into Lex's office. It was the smile that disarmed Lex, falsely promising all manner of debauchery within the hour before Lex had to be at the meeting speaking before his board of directors. The smile did not even hint at the perverse and cruel nature that was revealed in Cock Killer's name. Thus, alas, Lex let Cock Killer lock the door behind him... You know, Clark, many a horror movie was begun with less --"

"..."

"-- yes, Clark, this is a horror story. Please be patient. Where was I -- ah, right. I, Lex then let him touch me and kiss me, and before I knew it, all my clothes were flung to the ground. Then -- "

"..."

"CK took off his clothes and, with one hand between my shoulder blades, pushed me onto the office couch. I fell on my stomach. I hissed, arched into the couch. I felt him against my back. His whole weight pressed me back down. His fingers dug into my skin. He gripped my hips hard against him. I felt his cock slick against my ass. He pushed against me, pushed into me --"

"...ug..."

"-- I cried out, struggled, panted into the pain of that first inward push. The second push made me whimper, made me swollen and aching with his cock all the way in me. The third push --"

"...h...h..."

"I closed my eyes to feel him better and to listen to the sound of his cock sliding in and out of the slickness. In, out. In. Out. Slow. Deep. Hard. And suddenly he groaned and began to push quickly in and out of me. He pushed so violently that my mouth opened and I bit into the couch cover. And then -- and then --"

"...ug..."

"He stopped -- midthrust! -- muttered something utterly inane about Bangalore. And then he LEFT!"

"...gg..."

"Leaving me still aching, swollen, and shivering, as the board of directors filed into the room next door."

"..."

"Do enjoy the rest of the press conference, Clark."

 

* * *

 

Lois flipped the cell phone close and nonchalantly slipped it back onto the empty seat next to her. She crossed her legs.

"Hey Smallville. Your boyfriend called."


End file.
